


Darkest Night

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Zack and Ivy have a cousin who lives in Dubai. Or, they had one. Their cousin, Amelie, dies the night of their failed mission to steal the supercar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS HAS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION IN IT. IF YOU ARENT COMFORTABLE WITH THESE TOPICS, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY! 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

———————————-

"Carm?" 

Carmen was about to drive off on her motorcycle when she heard the unusually meek voice of Ivy call her name from behind her. 

Carmen sighed. "What, Ivy?" She asked, not really in the mood to talk to either of the two siblings right now.   
"Uhhhh..Just warnin' ya..Make sure you don't run into the police cars or that ambulance out there!" When Ivy said that, Carmen's eyes widened when she said "ambulance". 

She looked into her mirrors to see about three police cars racing through the streets of Palm Jeremiah. With two ambulances following not very far behind.   
"What's happening?" Zack asked, watching the cars go by alongside Carmen and Ivy. But Ivy seemed to get the wrong idea of what he was asking. 

Ivy facepalmed. "Bro, do you not see the sirens? Or, perhaps, hear them?" She asked, hoping that Zack would get what the situation is.   
"I see the sirens, sis! I'm just wondering what's going on!" 

Zack got a good look at where the police and ambulances were going. And something about that road they were driving on was familiar...  
Zack gasped, realization hitting him like he ran into a brick wall. 

"Uhhhh Ivy?" 

"Yeah, bro?" 

"Doesn't that road look..Familiar to you?" 

Ivy looked in the same direction Zack was. A half second later, her face expression matched his.   
"No..NO!" Ivy shouted, realizing who lived on that street. 

Carmen, still not knowing what's going on, spoke up.   
"Whoa! Hold on, you two! What's going on here?" She asked, surprised that the twins went from sad and ashamed to tense and scared.   
The twins looked at each other. Was it the right time to tell Carmen? She seemed like she hated them only two minutes ago... 

NO 

Their Aunt Alice is dying right now! And they need to be there for their cousin. 

Yes, their cousin. Zack and Ivy's cousin, Amelie, and her mother Alice, were the only family they had left. And if one of them dies, then that means they'll have to take the surviving one with them...On capers. 

They'd have to tell Amelie about VILE. 

About Carmen.

"Okay, yeah, Carm..Promise you won't get mad at us for not telling you this." Zack said, his voice seeping down into a more serious tone that did not suit his usual carefree attitude.   
Carmen crossed her arms over her chest. "Depends." She said, frowning at the twins. Who seemed to be keeping a lot from her. But, then again, sometimes it's for a good reason. 

"We have a cousin who lives here...Haven't seen her in two years." Ivy said, looking down at her feet. Too afraid to face Carmen.   
Carmen's eyes widened. She slowly put the pieces together-their cousin, Amelie, lives in Dubai. And the reason why they freaked out over what road 911 was going down-is because that's where Amelie lives. Which means-

Amelie's in trouble. 

Carmen felt a strong wave of determination wash over her. As she turned to her motorcycle and picked up her helmet. 

"Carm? What're you doing?" Ivy asked, even if it was obvious what Carmen was about to do. 

Carmen looked at Zack and Ivy. "We are checking it out."

The siblings looked at each other, and then back at Carmen. 

"We?" The twins asked in sync. 

Carmen managed to chuckle at their obliviousness despite the hardships they're going through right now.   
"Yes, we. We're a team, aren't we?" Carmen said, placing a hand on her hip.

Zack and Ivy stared at their friend and boss. And then they smiled at her. Glad that she was accepting them back. Even if it was on a very short notice.   
"Wait..Carm, your motorcycle can't fit all three of us!" Zack said, pointing at the vehicle sitting behind them. 

"What, you actually thought I would get side cars for you two?" Carmen asked, raising an eyebrow at Zack. Who was nervously laughing.   
Carmen sighed. "Okay, here's the plan. You two get our car and follow the police to where they're headed. I'll tail you, alright?" She said, turning to her motorcycle and settling herself on it.

Zack and Ivy nodded. They both turned on their heels and ran to where their car was. Leaving Carmen behind.   
She shoved her keys into the slot on the console of the vehicle and pressed her gloved hands on the handlebars. In a matter of seconds, the engine came to life. As Carmen sped off to follow Zack and Ivy. 

_________________

Zack and Ivy got out of their car once they saw where the police were parked at. 

Amelie's house. 

They gasped as they saw a couple of men carry a black bag outside. The paramedics waiting near the ambulance quickly took the bag and put it on a morgue.   
Ivy gasped when she saw a hand peeking out from under the bag. And that hand..Belonged to Amelie. How did she know this? Well, she and Amelie made each other bracelets many years ago, and every time Zack and Ivy and their parents would visit, Amelie always wore it and never took it off. And she still didn't to this day, it seems. 

Even if she and her mother moved to Dubai around four years ago. And had plenty of time to get rid of the jewelry. But...She didn't.   
Carmen caught up to them a few seconds later. Parking her motorcycle near the car and joining the twins where they're standing. 

When Carmen saw Amelie's hand, she wasn't very surprised. She's seen detached body parts before, and even if Amelie's hand wasn't dismembered, it still didn't really phase her.   
"AMELIE!" Ivy screamed, attempting to run to her cousin's limp form. But something held her back. Or, someone.   
Ivy turned around to see Carmen's hands wrapped around her mid section. 

Ivy felt anger rush through her body as she cried out. Trying to break free from Carmen's grasp. But she was struggling.   
"LET GO OF ME!" Ivy screamed, continuing to attempt to escape from her boss's hold. But Carmen oh so effortlessly stood her ground. 

"Calm down, Ivy. Calm down." Carmen murmured, holding Ivy tighter.   
"GRRRRRAAAAAAGHHHHH" Ivy finally broke free from Carmen's hold on her and ran towards Amelie. Who was getting loaded into the ambulance. 

"AMELIE!" Ivy yelled, as the ambulance was about ready to drive off.   
When she got closer, two police officers stood in front of her. Blocking her view of the ambulance. Which was now driving off into the night. 

"Ma'am, please stand back, we're-" 

Ivy screeched in pure rage and launched herself at the officers. Frustrated tears pouring out of her eyes.   
As she got closer, Ivy saw a single flash of red. And before she knew it, she felt a slight ounce of pain around her shoulder. Before she could react, Ivy saw her world slowly go black. As her eyes screwed shut. 

One of the officers stepped forward, not expecting that to happen. He was ready for the impact to come, it seems. 

"Is she-"

Carmen shook her head. "Just unconscious. She should wake up in a couple of hours." She said, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt in her chest.   
'I'm sorry, Ivy.' Carmen thought. 'But you were about to commit another crime. And I couldn't let that happen again tonight.'   
The officer nodded in understanding. "Well, thank you for saving me, Miss..?" 

Carmen smiled at him. "Carmen." 

The officer nodded again. "Miss Carmen, thank you for saving me. I don't know if I would've been able to take her if it weren't for you." He said, chuckling at the thought of being practically hauled by a girl in..her mid teens? Early twenties? How old was this girl? 

Carmen chuckled as well. "No problem, then. I'm glad I could assist." She said, glancing back down at Ivy.   
The officer hummed. "Well, we should report this to the chief, so, goodbye for now, Miss!" He said, waving goodbye as he and his co-worker walked along their merry way. 

Once the two officers were out of her line of sight, Carmen turned back to the unconscious girl laying down on the pavement below her. 

She reached down and brushed a strand of hair away from Ivy's face. Carmen let another sigh escape her mouth.   
"Poor kids." Carmen said, looking down at Ivy with sympathetic grey eyes. Sure, she didn't know what it felt like to lose a family member, but she still couldn't help but feel the despair Ivy and Zack have. Especially with losing part of the only family they have left. 

Carmen picked Ivy up bridle style and went to the car. Where Zack was waiting. 

"Wait..Carm, what about the supercar?" He asked, remembering that he and Ivy failed to steal the car without getting caught.   
Carmen put Ivy in the backseat. Making sure to fasten a seatbelt around her so she doesn't move around. 

Carmen looked back at Zack. "The car's out of harm's way until tomorrow morning. Right now, we need to worry about your sister and not our caper." She said, clearly not concerned about the supercar at the moment.   
Zack hesitated, but nodded in understanding. Wanting to make up for failing the mission by at least doing this for Carmen. 

"Right. Where should I take her?" He asked. 

"Back to the hotel. I'll meet you at the entrance." Carmen said, before running back to where her motorcycle was parked.   
Carmen put on her helmet, ready to take off. But she didn't. Not yet. She turned back to Zack.   
"And Zack?" 

"Yeah, Carm?" 

Carmen smiled at him. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore." 

Zack smiled back. "Thanks, Carm." 

Carmen nodded. "Anytime." 

With that, Carmen got on her motorcycle and plugged her keys in. In about five seconds, the engine roared to life. And in a flash of red, she was gone. Leaving Zack behind with his unconscious sister in the back.   
Zack sighed, starting the car's engine. The tires squeaked as he drove off to the hotel the team was staying at. 

————————————

Carmen was already there by the time Zack arrived at the hotel parking lot. He got out of the car and went straight to the back. Where Ivy seemed to be sleeping peacefully.   
Carmen helped him get Ivy out of the car and they both carried her into the hotel. 

The receptionist looked at the two friends in surprise. "Oh my goodness! Is she alright?" She asked, her blue eyes frantic and worried.   
"She's fine, she just...Had a rough night." Carmen said, not completely lying. It has been quite a night for all of them. But she left out the part of stealing the supercar, the twins getting arrested, Amelie, and Ivy attempting to assault a couple of police officers. 

The receptionist nodded in understanding. Even if she doesn't know what Carmen is exactly talking about, she knows it must've been very rough.   
"Well, might as well head to your room. Hope she feels better!" The receptionist said, as the two friends walked off to their room. 

"Thank you!" Carmen called back, not wanting to be impolite. 

__________________

Once Carmen and Zack got to the room, they set Ivy down on one of the couches in the living room. Zack sighed.   
"So, what now?" He asked, eyeing Carmen, who came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea (which she brewed earlier in the morning, but she heated it up since it got cold). 

Carmen handed Zack his cup and sat down on the other couch.   
"To be honest, I don't know. It's been a rough night..For all of us." She said, sparing a glance at Ivy's sleeping form. 

Zack looked down at his feet. "Yeah." 

Carmen looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry about your cousin. I don't exactly know what it feels like to lose a family member, but I understand that this is very hard for you." She said, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder.   
"If there is anything, anything, I could do to help, then just tell me." Carmen said, gently squeezing Zack's shoulder. 

"Well, there is one thing.." Zack said, scratching the back of his head. Carmen gave him a short nod, signaling him to go on.   
"Can I maybe..Talk to Player? And you can talk to Ivy? Because, well, it feels better talking to someone who's the same gender. Not that I don't like talking to you! You're a great person to talk to, Carm! I don't mean to-" Zack was cut off by Carmen chuckling at his rambling. 

"I get it, Zack. You're more comfortable talking to Player since it's less awkward. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, alright?" Carmen said, grabbing her laptop for Zack to use to call Player. 

Zack nodded. "Thanks, Carm." 

Carmen smiled, patting Zack on the head. "You're welcome, Zack!" She chirped, amused at Zack's pout being directed at her. 

Carmen got up from her seat on the couch and stretched a little bit.   
She went over to Ivy and picked her up. While turning back to Zack. 

"Alright, well, I'm going to take Ivy to her bed since she'll be waking up soon. Have a good talk with Player!" Carmen said, being gone in a flash.   
Zack opened Carmen's laptop and put in her password (she told Zack and Ivy in case of emergency) and went to the Skype app.

_________________

Ivy's eyes shot open as she jolted awake. She groaned in pain, now remembering that someone had somehow knocked her out.   
She attempted to sit up, but then felt herself being gently pushed back down. Her head swiveled over to the side to see Carmen sitting in a chair beside her bed.   
"Carm? What happened?" She asked weakly, her voice so low that it was almost inaudible to Carmen. But the older girl was able to pick it up. 

"You...Had a breakdown. A bad one." Carmen said. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you, but I just felt like it was the only way to stop you." She said, looking down at the floor.   
Ivy realized what Carmen was talking about. "You were the one who knocked me out?" Carmen hesitantly nodded, not wanting to meet Ivy's eyes. 

Ivy gasped as she completely remembered what had happened before she was knocked out. The ambulances, Amelie, almost attacking an officer, everything.  
She looked at Carmen, with a small smile on her face. "It's okay, Carm. I understand. Don't worry, I'm fine now!" She said, holding a thumbs up for reference. 

"See? Perfectly fine!" 

Carmen knew better than to trust that smile. And that thumbs up. She knew that Ivy was trying to find a way out of this conversation when what happened clearly needs to be addressed.  
Carmen sighed. "...You aren't." She said, her grey eyes looking into Ivy's bright blue irises. 

"What are ya talking about, Carm? Of course I'm fine! A little shaken up, yeah, but I'm still fine!" Ivy rambled, trying so desperately to ignore the subject at hand. 

"Ivy, I know damn well that you are not fine." Carmen said, standing up from her chair.   
Carmen sat on the edge of Ivy's bed, staring the girl down with a serious and piercing glare. Simply telling Ivy "stop lying and tell me what's the matter". 

Ivy sighed in defeat, knowing that Carmen will not let this go until she talks about it. 

"Fine. I'm not okay. It's just...It hurts. So much. Amelie and I were close. We would always tell each other everything. Whether it was good or bad." Ivy said, imaging all the moments she and Amelie had together. When they were younger. When they were happier.   
"I should've done something. I knew she was struggling, and I..I failed to protect her! If she was still alive, she would never forgive me!" Ivy said, burying her face in her hands. 

Carmen's mouth opened to speak, but then she closed it. She looked at Ivy with genuine concern. Knowing the girl had an unstable mental state right now.   
Carmen scooted over to where Ivy's slouched form was and wrapped her friend in a side hug. Gently rubbing the girl's shoulder as she bawled her eyes out. 

Ivy clung onto Carmen like she was her only lifeline. Shoving her head into the woman's shoulder. Openly sobbing.   
"It...It should've been me who died! Not..Not Amelie! She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve to be hurt!" Ivy managed to say, as her cries got louder. 

As she was saying that last line, Ivy felt two warm and caring arms wrap around her, pulling her close.   
"Ivy, while you're right about Amelie not deserving any of this, you're wrong about how it should have been you who killed herself. You are not to blame for this. You aren't the reason why Amelie turned to suicide. And you should know that already." Carmen said, stroking Ivy's short red locks. 

Ivy sniffled. "Then..Then who is to blame!? No one? Because there's gotta be someone who caused it!" She said, getting angry. She couldn't believe that Carmen didn't think she was the reason why when clearly she was. She must've done something to Amelie that triggered the girl into being suicidal. But..What?   
"Ivy, this isn't 13 Reasons Why. You. Are. Not. To. Blame. As far as I know, you did nothing to her." Carmen said, as she recounted watching the show mentioned when she had free time and wanted to watch something on Netflix. Even if the show is very depressing. 

"But-" 

"No buts. Ivy, suicide is not something to play the blame game on. It was Amelie's choice and hers alone to kill herself." Carmen said. "Even if that sounds incredibly dark, it's true. There's no way you could have done anything if you were always traveling around the world with me and she was staying in Dubai." 

Ivy's gaze went down to the floor. Carmen was right. As much as she hates to admit it, Carmen is correct.   
"Maybe you're right..Maybe something else did. But..What could've happened?" Ivy said, finally accepting that all of this chaos wasn't to be laid on her.   
  
Carmen sighed. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Who knows? Maybe the police will find something." She said, slightly pulling away from Ivy.   
Carmen wiped a tear from Ivy's eye. "Look, I know this is very hard for you and Zack, especially since you two and Amelie were close. But, I want you to know that you aren't alone, alright? You guys can always come talk to me, or Player, or even Shadowsan!" Carmen took Ivy's hand in hers and lightly squeezed it. 

Ivy managed to smile through her tears. "Thanks, Carm. I needed that." She said, happy that she wasn't alone in this anymore. 

Carmen smiled back. "You're welcome, Ivy." She said, pulling Ivy back into a hug. 

One of the things Ivy's learned when being with Carmen, is that no matter how tough a situation is, she'll get through it. Zack too. 

Because that's what families do. 

—————————-

Most of the time, we'd coast along. 

Safe from the storm. 

We'd follow our hearts, trust what feels right 

  
Keep to the norm. 

——————————


End file.
